tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily's New Coaches
Emily's New Coaches is the first episode of the seventh season. Plot A new engine named Emily has to take some coaches and Annie and Clarabel are the only ones around. Later, Emily is shunting Annie and Clarabel when Oliver tells her they are Thomas' coaches. Emily tries to find Thomas, who in the meantime was sent to collect some new coaches. Emily is still looking for Thomas when she is told by a signalman that Oliver has not cleared the crossing, so she goes to investigate. Oliver has broken down and Thomas is heading towards him and cannot stop. Emily pushes Oliver out of the way just in time and in gratitude, the Fat Controller presents her with the new coaches. Characters * Thomas * Oliver * Emily * Toby (originally) * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (deleted scene cameo) * Farmer McColl (deleted scene cameo) * Farmer Trotter (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Rolf's Castle * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Shunting Yards * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * Dryaw * Suddery Castle * The Fishing Village * Three Tier Bridge * Tidmouth Tunnel * Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) * The Lighthouse (deleted scene) Trivia * This is Jocelyn Stevenson's first episode as executive producer. * This is Britt Allcroft's first episode as creative consultant. * This is the first episode to be narrated by Michael Brandon in the US. * Mirrored stock footage from Thomas in Trouble is used, as is a deleted scene from Thomas and Stepney. * In a rare picture, Oliver and Emily have switched sides. * According to a recent SiF interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers, Oliver's role in this episode was originally meant for Toby. * At Maithwaite, a London, Midland and Scottish Railway poster is seen. * This episode may have been filmed alongside Bill, Ben and Fergus, as in the Watermill scene, Cyril the Fogman along with some other humans can be seen in the same positions as in this episode. It may have also been filmed alongside The Spotless Record, as when Emily crosses the Three Tier Bridge, the boats underneath are in similar positions as to when Arthur crosses. * The very first scene of the episode is mirrored. * When Emily leaves the yards with Annie and Clarabel, a faceless Toad model can be seen next to her. Goofs * Thomas is said to be taking Annie and Clarabel back to the yard, but he is pulling red coaches instead. * Emily's safety valve is referred to as a dome. * After Emily drops Annie and Clarabel off at the yard, her siderods suddenly change position as she leaves to find Thomas. * Emily consistently wobbles throughout this episode. * Throughout the episode, Oliver continually gains and loses his lamp and his right (our left) lamp iron. * When the narrator says, "Later, the Fat Controller praised Emily", Oliver looks cross. * Percy has James' whistle sound at the beginning. * Studio equipment is visible on the right of the screen when Thomas says "Give them back!" * In a close up of Clarabel, her right eye is damaged. * In a close up of Emily's coaches after The Fat Controller presents them to her, one of the coaches doesn't have its clerestory roof fixed properly. In other languages Gallery File:Emily'sNewCoachesTitleCard.png|UK title card File:Emily'sNewCoachesUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Emily'sNewCoachesUStitlecard2.png|Alternate US title card File:Emily'sNewCoaches68.png File:Emily.png File:ThomasandStepney2.png|Stock footage File:Emily'sNewCoaches.PNG|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches2.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches3.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches4.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches5.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches6.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches7.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches8.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches9.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches10.PNG|Alternate scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches11.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches12.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches13.PNG|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches14.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches15.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches16.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches17.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches18.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches20.png|Thomas and Emily File:Emily'sNewCoaches21.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches22.png|Emily, the Fat Controller, and Bridget Hatt File:Emily'sNewCoaches23.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches24.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches25.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches26.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches27.png|Annie and Clarabel File:Emily'sNewCoaches28.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches29.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches30.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches31.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches32.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches33.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches34.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches19.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches35.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches36.png|Edward File:Emily'sNewCoaches37.png|Percy and Emily File:Emily'sNewCoaches38.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches39.png|Thomas at Maithwaite File:Emily'sNewCoaches40.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches41.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches42.png|Oliver File:Emily'sNewCoaches43.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches44.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches45.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches46.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches47.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches48.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches49.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches50.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches51.png File:ThomasinTrouble10.png|Stock footage File:Emily'sNewCoaches53.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches54.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches55.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches56.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches57.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches58.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches59.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches60.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches61.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches62.png|Thomas and James File:Emily'sNewCoaches63.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches64.png|Emily, Harold, and Percy File:Emily'sNewCoaches65.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches66.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches67.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches68.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches69.jpg Emily'sNewCoaches70.jpg File:ThomasLand(Japan)11.jpg|The events of this episode recreated for Thomas Land Episode File:Emily's New Coaches - British Narration|UK narration File:Emily's New Coaches - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US narration File:Emily's New Coaches - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes